A user interface enables users to interact with devices. The user interface may be an input mechanism that enables a user to provide input to the device. The user interface may also act as an output mechanism that allows the device to indicate results of the user input. Examples of the user interface may be a button, a touch screen, a voice based user interface, a display screen, and the like. Generally, a user interface of a device may be integrated with the device or may be implemented on another device communicatively coupled to the device. Moreover, a user interface implemented using a certain technology may restrict the ways in which a user may interact with a device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.